disneymusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Scar
Scar is the main antagonist in The Lion King. In the Broadway musical, Scar's role is expanded upon with the song "The Madness of King Scar". In it, Scar begins doubting his reign, fearing that he might be losing the respect of the lionesses and that he needs a queen. He attempts to seduce Nala when he chooses her as his queen, promising to share the throne with her, but she rebukes him by scratching his face. The musical also implies that he might harbor some guilt for murdering Mufasa, as he mentions that Mufasa's ghost kept on haunting him. The musical also implies that his main motives for wanting to become king was due to neglect that he suffered while he was young, especially in comparison to Mufasa. Backstory According to A Tale of Two Brothers, Scar was given the name "Taka" which is Swahili for "dirt" or "trash" as the younger son of Ahadi and Uru. Taka became very upset when he found out that his older brother Mufasa was chosen to be king over him, a decision which caused Taka much sadness and distanced him from his father and older brother. Over time, Taka came to resent Ahadi for favoring Mufasa and for choosing kingly duties over spending time with his sons. One day, Taka went on a daily patrol with his father and older brother. While they were patrolling the Pride Lands, the three ran into Rafiki, a traveling baboon who was being plagued by the hyena trio until he was saved by Ahadi. After they talked about Rafiki's mission, Ahadi welcomed Rafiki into the Pride Lands and let him spend the night at Pride Rock. After Taka acted bored and commented that they should have let the baboon die, when Mufasa stayed by his father's side throughout the ordeal, Taka wandered off, feeling unconcerned with his father's doings. Later that night, Taka set a cobra on Mufasa, hoping to kill his brother in his sleep, but Rafiki thwarted the plan. The day, after the attempted murder Ahadi had planned to take his sons out hunting, until a group of angry Pridelanders had stalled him, and he was forced to cut the hunting trip short. Though Mufasa understood why his father had made that decision, Taka reacted with outrage and accused his father of always finding other things to do when they were supposed to spend time together. In answer to his son's protests, Ahadi attempted to explain that Mufasa understood the pressures of ruling a kingdom, but Taka's temper only flared, and he accused Ahadi of favoring Mufasa. Despite the young lion's animosity, Ahadi decided to pursue his kingly duties, by leaving Taka alone to hunt with Mufasa. Before the hunt, Taka plotted with the hyenas to get his brother in trouble with Ahadi so that their father might have second thoughts about Mufasa becoming king. Once he agreed with the hyenas he lead Mufasa down to a water hole, where an antagonistic buffalo named Boma was hogging one of the only water sources left, and when Mufasa attempted to reason with Boma, Taka roars with an ultimatum: and told Boma that, he's enforcing the Kings orders, telling him if he doesn't listen to him he will challenge Mufasa to a fight. Boma becomes enraged when he tricked Mufasa into angering him. When the buffalo began to chase Mufasa, Taka only laughed hilariously at his brother's fear until Boma's herd began to attack him giving him his scar. Just in time, Ahadi came to the rescue to stop the attack and an unconscious Taka was taken back to Pride Rock, where Rafiki cared for him until he was patched up enough to speak although the young lion has healed his scar remains. Once recovered, Taka was told by his father, that the scar he earned will serve as a reminder of his recklessness. When Mufasa asked his brother why he made Boma angry, Taka only admitted that he wanted to embarrass Mufasa and to get even with Ahadi for breaking his promise earlier, then Ahadi warned his son, to keep his anger at bay. At first Taka was angry, but then he finally accepted his father's words, and asked to be called "Scar" from now on. In his youth, Scar was tasked with leading the Lion Guard, and was gifted with a powerful roar called the Roar of the Elders by the Great Kings of the Past. Which when used he summoned the Great Kings of the Past, to roar along with him. During a scout in the Outlands, Scar met the Strange Lion, who claimed to have wisdom and the power and the most powerful one should be the king and with Scar's help and the roar, both lions would rule everything. However the power got to Scar's head, and he believed that with this power he should be the king instead of Mufasa. So he planned to dethrone Mufasa, by using the Roar of the Elders. When the rest of the Lion Guard refused to help aid him in his plot, Scar destroyed them and as a punishment for using the Roar for evil the Kings of the Past stripped him from his powers becoming depressed. He also courted Sarabi, who chose Mufasa over him. Return After Kion uses the Roar of the Elders in his anger, Kion summons the most greatest villain Scar being summoned. With him revived, Scar begins to get revenge on his nephew take over the Pride Lands and defeat the new Lion Guard. Meanwhile, Scar seeks to ignite a hostile takeover of the Pride Lands to reclaim the kingdom as his own domain, and break the Circle of Life once and for all. After Scar rose from the volcano the Lion Guard meets Scar for the first time. Upon their meeting, Kion recognizes his evil great-uncle telling him that he was the one who killed his grandfather. Gallery Scarthomsesma-copy.jpeg Kdl_hamburg_hetterle.jpg|Scar Be Prepared.jpg Be Prepared (reprise).png Madness of King Scar.PNG Tlk_simbascar.jpg|Simba confronts Scar HTB1pKVqXQfb uJkHFrdq6x2IVXay.jpg 1048690133.jpeg S-l1601.jpg Scar Mug.jpeg 41mblt4RZOL. SX425 .jpg Category:The Lion King characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists/ Villains Category:Content